


I'm Ms. Marvel, of Course!

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [24]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: But I'm sure some of you know already, Cute, Fan meeting, Gen, Miss Marvel is a surprise because I don't want to spoil you guys in the tags, cute kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol is sent by Fury to a new tech convention outside of New York. She takes a break to go buy some candies at the corner store. She comes back with a child's drawing in her pocket.





	I'm Ms. Marvel, of Course!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! See you tomorrow! On that note, I'm going to go watch Unicorn Store!

Carol didn't know why she had agreed to go to this convention anyway. Sure, Fury had said that he would owe her for replacing him, and it gave her a little break from the new recruits, but still. She didn't feel competent enough to wander the halls of a new technology convention. She couldn't really judge what was great progress or not. Her basic knowledge of technology was comprised of two settings: human tech and Kree tech. She just imagined that the closer something looked to Kree tech the more advanced it was.

  
"Do we really have to stay for another day?" Carol asked Maria Hill as they left the convention hall. "I doubt there will be anything different tomorrow."

  
"Fury insisted that we stay until the end. We need more people to replace all the people we lost in the PEGASUS facility."

  
Carol sighed. Their hotel rooms were in the same building as the convention hall, but Carol desperately needed some fresh air. And some comfort food.

  
"Hey, I think there's a deli down the road. I'm gonna go and waste money on chocolate. Want anything?"

  
"No, I'm okay. Be back by five, there's a presentation we need to attend."

  
Carol sighed again.

  
"Hay, hay, Commander."

  
Carol walked out of the convention center and took in a deep breath. They were just outside of New York, on the other side of the river basically. The only difference seemed to be that the buildings were shorter here. She stretched her arms over her head and started walking toward the deli.

  
She had remembered the location of the corner store correctly, and soon enough she walked inside. There were a few people grocery shopping. The young man behind the counter looked very tired. She thought she recognized a few people who'd walked around the convention hall too in line to pay, but she didn't pay them any mind. Instead, she quickly found the alley filled with candies and chocolate bars of all sorts, and she started picking up a few she liked. Soon enough, her hands were filled, and she had to stuff a large bag of marshmallows under her arm. She paused by the iceboxes in the back of the shop and considered buying an ice cream tub, but that might have been overdoing it. She walked around the shelves and stopped in front of the old magazine shelf. She considered picking up a dusty looking puzzle game compilation, but she thought against it. Doing pages of sudokus while people were talking about their life's' work wasn't very polite. The least she could do was try to listen.

  
She went up to the counter and took her place in line. There were three people in front of her, and had she not been incredibly strong, she would have probably dropped the bag of marshmallows. As it were, she mostly just compressed a bunch of them and reduced them to flatmallows.

  
She dumped everything on the small conveyor belt once her turn came. Then, for good measure, she picked up a small box of pink bubblegum and threw it on top. The older teenager behind the counter started registering the items and placing them in a plastic bag. Carol was fishing for her wallet in her jacket pocket when she heard a little voice calling beside her:

  
"Excuse me, ma'am?"

  
She turned to her side then was forced to look down. There was a little girl standing beside her, with big dark eyes looking at her expectedly. A red children's helmet rested on top of her long dark hair, the straps hanging loose. She mustn't have been older than six. She instantly reminded Carol of Monica when she was younger.

  
"Can I help you?" she asked as she lowered herself to stand almost on the same level as the little girl.

  
"Are you Captain Marvel?" the little girl asked.

  
Carol was taken aback. How did this little girl know? She'd been wearing her helmet through the entire battle of New York, specifically so that no one would recognize her. She hesitated. She could deny it all, after all, who would believe a six-year-old? But when she looked back at the little girl, she looked at her with so much hope in her eyes, that Carol understood quickly the situation. It was more likely that the little girl asked anyone she saw who lightly resembled her.

  
"Why yes, I am. How did you know?"

  
The little girl jumped happily in the air.

  
"I knew it! I knew it!"

  
She leaned closer and whispered:

  
"I know it's supposed to be a secret, but I know it's you!"

  
"You're very observant," Carol agreed.

  
The little girl nodded.

  
"You're my favorite superhero, Captain Marvel! I want to be like you when I grow up!"

  
Carol smiled. The little girl had a faint accent she hadn't noticed before.

  
"Aw, thank you! But, you know, you don't have to wait to be all grown up to be like me. All you have to do is be a good person and be willing to help others. Can you do that?"  
The little girl nodded vigorously her head and she had to catch her helmet before it fell off her head.

  
"If I do that, will I have super powers like you?"

  
"Um, who knows? Maybe."

  
"I already have a helmet like you, see?" the girl said as she pointed to her head.

  
Carol giggled.

  
"I see that."

  
"Oh! I have a gift for you!"

  
"A gift?"

  
Again, the girl nodded. She pulled the small pink backpack off her shoulders and opened it. There wasn't much inside, besides a few folded pieces of paper and an almost empty bottle of water. The girl went through each paper before she found the right one, and ended it to Carol.

  
"Here, for you."

  
"Really? Are you sure?"

  
Again, the girl nodded.

  
"I made a lot of drawings like this one. You can have it."

  
"Thank you so much."

  
She took the paper and unfolded it carefully. It was a drawing. She easily recognized herself, with the blue and red outfit, and the splash of hair exploding out of the helmet. Beside her, there was another figure, a girl in blue and red with a yellow lightning bolt on her chest. She had the same black hair as the little girl. There was some text written in big black letters: "Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel". It was signed at the bottom. Kamala Khan.

  
"Kamala, that's your name?"

  
Kamala nodded enthusiastically.

  
"But you can call me Ms. Marvel," she whispered secretively.

  
"Got it."

  
"Maybe one day we can team up!" Kamala suggested.

  
Just then, they heard a shout from somewhere down the aisle:

  
"Kamala!"

  
Kamala winced.

  
"It's my mom. I have to go or she's going to be angry."

  
"Yeah, believe me, you should always listen to your mom."

  
Kamala nodded. She picked up her backpack and threw it over her shoulders.

  
"Goodbye, Captain Marvel!"

  
She ran down the aisle, then turned around and waved at Carol before continuing on her way. Carol waved back with a bright smile. This as very unexpected.

  
"Um, ma'am?"

  
Carol looked back up at the cashier, who'd been waiting on her this entire time. Thank god there was no one else behind her.

  
"Sorry. What do I owe you?"

* * *

  
  
Carol came back to the convention center with a plastic bag full of candy bars, a large bag of marshmallows stuck under her arm, and the little girl's drawing in her hand. She couldn't stop staring at it. Sure, she'd seen street art of her or of her symbol here and there since the battle of New York. Monica had made a hobby of finding as many as possible and sending them to her. But this was different. She'd never met a fan before.

  
Carol walked back into the convention hall and paused for a second, just long enough to find her way to the room where the presentation was about to occur. She found a seat in the middle-ish of the room, placed her plastic bag on the seat beside hers to keep Maria's seat, and leaned back. She popped the marshmallow bag open and began stuffing her face.

  
Maria found her a few minutes later but made no comment on the bag of marshmallows. Instead, she picked up the plastic bag to set it on the ground when a folded piece of paper fell down. She quickly picked it up and opened it. It was a drawing. She frowned and showed it to Carol.

  
"What is that?"

  
"I met a fan at the corner store."

  
"Good for you, I suppose."

  
Carol took the drawing, gave it one last look, then with a smile glued onto her face, she folded it neatly and placed it in the pocket of her jacket.

  
"Marshmallow?" she said as she moved the opening of the bag toward Maria.

  
Maria accepted silently.

  
"You think we can rope some rookies to go to the convention for us next year?"

  
"We probably should."

  
"Yeah, we definitely should."


End file.
